Our Last Day Together
by Joven37
Summary: End of the world is no excuse for two people to not be in love. These characters are humanized. I do not own the rights to Regular Show or its affiliates.
1. Chapter 1

"Rigby...Rigby wake up."

The house smelled of smoke. A familiar smell to those that lived in this section of the city. Since the bombs fell clean air was a luxury that few could afford.

"Come on dude, Muscleman and Fives need our help. They said they found a stash of food."

Mordecai was trying to wake up Rigby. A feat that no one has ever been able to complete the first time. But day in and day out Mordecai tried his best.

Rigby slowly rose up from the covers blushing. He knew that Mordecai was right. Ever since the bombs fell, he's had nightmares. Oddly enough he didn't have any last night. He slept very peaceful.

"There we go." sadi Mordecai with a sigh of relief. "Now, we have...to...um...Rigby?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" asked Mordecai, looking away, trying not to blush.

Rigby knew he was caught, but he didn't want to explain himself. He always had feeling for Mordecai, but he never wanted him to find out. If he were to be rejected then he would lose a friend and the one he cares for more than any other. So he had to come up with a believable excuse.

"I...Uh...The house...It got hot in here last night." said Rigby, nervously.

"Right...well in any case, get some pants on so we can get something to eat." said Mordecai, leaving the room.

"End of the world and I still cant tell him how I feel! I'm so helpless!"

Right fell back into his pillow and stared into the patchwork ceiling Muscleman had set up a few weeks ago. It was being held together with bricks, an ridiculous amount of duct tape, and positive thoughts.

"Lets go help him out." said Rigby getting out of bed, and getting dressed. "Sigh...Mordy..."

Rigby went downstairs and found his friends there. They were gathered around the living room and were talking about a strategy in which to get the stash of food Muscleman was talking about.

"Yawn...morning everyone." said Rigby, pretending to still be half awake.

"More like afternoon." said Muscleman.

Muscleman had become much more down to earth ever since he lost Starla. Her death hit him so hard that he no longer partied or stayed up all night with Five's. He became very private and even more quiet.

"Rigby, Muscleman was telling us how we are gonna get some more food." said Mordecai.

Muscleman then preceded to tell everyone of the cellar that was underneath the house. The same one that held the living hotdogs. There was still food down there. The only problem was that Skips, Benson, and Pops were defending it. Funny thing about a nuclear holocaust, it tends to leave radiation poisoning in its wake.

"But...I thought that we all decided to never go down there again." said Rigby looking down at the floor.

"We did, but its time we all grit through this and stay strong." said Mordecai, putting his hand on Rigby's shoulder. "Don't worry Rigby. I'm here this time. I'll protect you."

Rigby looked into Mordecai's eyes and saw his determination. He tried his best not to blush, but to no avail.

"Hm? You ok Rigby?" asked Mordecai, as Rigby tried to hide his face.

"I'm...I'm fine." he responded. "Just some sleep in my eyes."

"Well, you're gonna have to wake up for this part, Rigbone." said Muscleman, trying to reassure him.

On the table they had drawn up a rough sketch of the cellar and the horrors that dwelled in there. Rigby looked in disgust at the figures they had used to represent their friends that were down there. He knew what Muscleman was gonna say, but he still didn't want to hear him say it.

"Guys...we gotta put them down." said Muscleman.

There was a deafening silence in the room swiftly after. It was so quiet that even the world outside wasn't heard. These were their friends, loved ones, practically family. And now Muscleman was saying they had to kill them. No not kill, murder them.

"I'm not murdering my friends." said Rigby, speaking up.

They looked at Rigby and sighed. Tears filled their eyes as pain filled their hearts. They didn't want to do it either, but it was something they knew that had to be done. This was a deed that they would never live down.

Rigby walked out of the room crying. It took a tremendous amount of effort for him not to cry in front of everyone, let alone Mordecai. He didn't want him to see him cry. It would be too embarrassing and he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes ever again. Mordecai would never want to be with him if he cried all the time.

"Rigby?" called out Mordecai softly. "Are you there?"

Rigby panicked and wiped away the tears from him face. Was it too late? Did Mordecai see?

Mordecai walked around the corner and saw him wiping his face. He paused and waited for him to drop his guard. Thinking quickly He made a decision and hoped for the best.

"Oh...hey Morde..."

Before Rigby could get the words out of his mouth Mordecai wrapped his arms around him.

"I got you." he said, in a soft tone.

Wave after wave came sweeping over Rigby. All of his dreams and aspirations had finally become fulfilled. This was all he ever wanted . He wanted to be with his best friend. The one that understood him the most. The one that accepted him. The one that believed in him. But what now?

"You hear me, stupid?" he asked, trying not to cry. "I...I got you."

"Mordy...I..."

Mordecai stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. He relished at how soft they were. Slowly, he glided his finger across his lips. Taking in every detail, he imagined his lips on his own. Why was he feeling like this?

"Rigby?" he asked, looking into his tear filled eyes.

"Y...Yeah?" responded Rigby, looking at him with an open heart.

"Do you love me?"

A ton of emotions washed over Rigby. He wasn't ready for that question. He always thought he was ready for Mordecai to hear his feelings. But years of a one sided closet romance wasn't enough preparation for this moment.

"I do..Why can't I just tell tell him!?" thought Rigby, in a panic.

Mordecai looked at him with great anticipation. He was eager to find out what he was already suspicious of. He cared for Rigby, but he was unsure of what would happen if Rigby knew the truth.

"Rigby, you there?" asked Mordecai, shaking him softly.

"I..uh..heh...well..." stammered Rigby. "It's like...oh...I don't know how...Is..Is it hot in here?"

Mordecai looked at him kindly. He knew Rigby panicked under pressure. It was one of the things he used to tease him about when they were kids. So now was no different. A little harmless teasing with an inquisitive edge.

"I LOVE YOU MORDECAI!!! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!!!

Rigby buried his face into Mordecai's chest. Tears were flooding down his cheeks, and he didn't care. Years and years of keeping his feelings hidden, and now he can let go.

"Rigby..."

Mordecai lifted Rigby's head and smirked.

"I love you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Muscleman walked around the corner and saw Mordecai and Rigby holding each other. He started to think of his time with Starla. They were so happy together. She was the one person that understood him the most, aside from Fives. If he had arrived just a few minutes sooner, he could have saved her.

"Mitch, Its ok." said Starla holding him from behind. "I know you did your best."

"But I couldn't save you, baby." said Muscleman, looking down.

"That doesn't matter now. What does matter is that I still love you, and I always will."

"Please. Please stop...just...just stop."

Mordecai and Rigby looked up and saw Muscleman standing there by himself with his head down. They were caught off guard and didn't know how much he saw. They looked at each other confused, and then approached him.

"Hey, um..MM." called out Mordecai. "You ok?"

Muscleman raised his head and nodded. He motioned for them to follow him back into the kitchen. He cleared his throat and started with the plan once again.

"Now, as I was saying. Pops, Benson, and Skips are no longer...normal. So, to do the right thing we have to end their suffering and survive one more day if possible."

Rigby looked up to Mordecai and saw the look of determination and frustration on his face. He believed him when he said that he had him. "I love you too." Those words were still ringing in his ears. It was fuel to his fire and it was going to give him strength. He knew that as long as Mordecai was there, he could survive anything.

"Muscleman?" asked Rigby. "How do you suppose we...take care of them?"

"With this, Rigbone." replied Muscleman, reaching under the table.

He pulled up a shot gun and placed it on the counter. It had been worn out, but it would still get the job done. Mordecai and Rigby looked in horror at the thing. They had never been close to a gun before and now they were tasked with using one. They knew of Muscleman's days rolling around with a gang, but they never figured it had actual guns.

"Woah, Muscleman!" panicked Mordecai. "That's a gun! Isn't there, like another way we could do this? Ya know, less gruesome?"

""Sorry, Blue. But this will be the fastest way to get the job done."

They stood there in silence and they all agreed that this was the only way. Their friends were suffering and they were the only ones to help them in their time of need.

"So...whats the plan?" asked Rigby, trying to be tough.

"Well, I'm bigger then both of you two put together so I'll distract them." said Muscleman. He had a look on his face that said: "Yeah, i'm pretty badass right now."

"While I'm distracting them, Mordecai will come up from behind with the gun. Careful bro, it has quite the kick to it."

"I can handle it." said Mordecai, reluctantly picking it up.

"And what's my role in all of this?" asked Rigby.

Muscleman honestly didn't have a plan for him. Rigby was always so weak, and had a talent for screwing up the plan. He had to think of something. Something that wouldn't be too dangerous, yet still helped everyone in the long run.

"You will stay up here and guard the door."

"What?" asked Rigby, confused. "But...But I wanna help."

"You will be helping, silly." said Mordecai, catching onto Muscleman's plan. "If anything should happen to us down there, it'll be your job to cover our escape. Or..."

"Or if you two don't make it...it'll be my job to lock you both in down there." interrupted Rigby, looking down.

Once again silence filled the air. They all hated this situation. If Fives were here, he would've handled this by now. The bombs changed Fives. Turned him into a killing machine. But a machine that protected his friends. Unfortunately he was abroad, fighting for his family, making sure that Death didn't come to the park.

"Alright guys, let's do this." said Muscleman, showing Mordecai how to use the gun.

They walked to the cellar door. They looked at each other and passed hugs around.

"Mordecai...I.."

"Sshh..." he interrupted. "I said I got you, so I got you. "I'll be back in a flash. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Both he and muscleman descended into the cellar. All went quiet, until high pitched screams filled the air. Indistinguishable shouted was swapped between Mordecai and Muscleman. Consecutive gunshots followed. All the while Rigby was on his knees outside, covering his ears and crying. His family was being massacred and he was helpless to do anything to stop it. Then, all of the sudden a voice could be heard. Crying out for help. A painful plea of mercy.

Rigby new the voice. It was Mordecai. Without a second thought, he picked up a shovel he found on the ground and rushed in. When he got to the bottom he was greeted with a gruesome sight.

"...No."


	3. Our Last day Together Pt 3

Rigby dropped to his knees and saw everyone was dead.

"No...it was never supposed to be like this!!!" cried Rigby.

He looked forward and saw Mordecai laying against a crate. Covered in blood he was reaching out to Rigby.

Rigby panicked and ran over the one he loved. He took Mordecai's hand and clenched it. He saw he was bleeding from his stomach and was having a difficult time breathing.

"Rigby..." he said softly. "It's ok...I got you."

"Mordy, please don't..." said Rigby, crying. "I love you. I can fix this."

"Heh...not to sound...like I'm being unfair...but please do."

Rigby looked around and saw that everyone including Muscleman was dead. There was no one else left, and even less things to help Mordecai. Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried. Suddenly he felt Mordecai touch his cheek.

"You shouldn't...cry." he said, working up a smile. "You did a good...job, Rigby. *Cough cough* Thank you..."

"Don't you die on me!!!" screamed Rigby, shaking him. " We were supposed to be together til the end!!!

With an instant Mordecai pulled Rigby in and kissed him. Rigby's eyes widened. At long last he got want he wanted. He got to taste Mordecai on his lips. He knew what came next. Silence. He closed his eyes, and cherished the short time they shared in the hallway.

"Mordy...please. I can't do it on my own. It's too much. I'm scared." he said, nuzzling up his lifeless body.

"As well you should be."

There was a chill in the air. A fog poured into the room. From each of the bodies, white orbs arose from their mouths. They flew around the room then flew at the cellar door. There, they entered a pocket of a man that was standing at the entrance of the door. The man was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. His eyes were covered by black shades, and his back wore an old rusted scythe.

"Death..." said Rigby. "This is all your fault..."

"Oh hush." commanded Death. "This is simply me, leveling the playing field."

"Wha...What!?"

"Do you recall when you lot beat me and mine at bowling?"

Rigby thought back and and remembered when they won the bowling tournament. He even scored a bowling ball filled with souls from death. It was one of the many time they barely escaped a catastrophic disaster.

"Yes...I remember." he said, still crying.

"Well, I don't like to lose." responded Death. "One, you beat me in a game that I made sure rigged properly. Two, you took my soul ball away from me. And three...And I need you to really pay attention to this one...You embarrassed me in front of everyone. NO ONE MAKES DEATH LOOK BAD!!!!"

Rigby slowly stood up. He dusted off his clothes and looked around the room. Death watched him smirking. Rigby put Mordecai's hands on his stomach. Eventually Rigby walked over to Death, and looked his right in the eyes.

"Now that everyone is afraid of me again, I'm gonna..."

Rigby slapped Death in the face. They stood there in silence. Death was so shocked that he had no idea on how to respond. No one had ever done that to him. He was Death. You didn't slap Death, Death slapped you.

"Did...you just...?"

Another slap went across his face. This time it knocked him to the ground. He didn't know what was happening. Rigby was just some punk kid, and he was Death. How was Death being treated like this? How was he unable to respond to Rigby's assault?

"Fix it." said Rigby, coldly.

"I..I think not." said Death, slowly getting up. "I answer to..."

A third slap went across his face. Death looked at Rigby with a flash of fear and confusion. He knew he could kill Rigby, but he knew that Rigby knew that as well.

"What's with this kid?" thought Death. "He knows I could kill him, why is he challenging me?"

 _Fix it_ The command was still in his head. It was ringing louder and louder each time he thought about it. Then it struck him. He wasn't telling him to bring his friends back. He was telling Death to kill him.

"Are...Are you crazy?" said Death stumbling back to his feet. "Why do you want to die that bad, huh?!"

Rigby glared at Death and looked over his shoulder to Mordecai. Tears ran down his face, for his lover was dead. He would give anything to be with him again. Death saw the look in Rigby's eyes and saw that he loved his friend. He smirked once again and started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha!!!" laughed Death, maniacally. "Are you...Are you serious!? You want me to kill you so you can be with your faggot in the next..."

A final slap met Death's face, sending him to the ground hard. Death screamed out and blasted Rigby square in the chest. It sent him flying to Mordecai's body on the other side of the room.

As Rigby's body lay in the lap of Mordecai he looked up at him. He felt life was leaving him, and yet he was happy. He won. He beat death and now Death had to collect. But just before Death came over to collect his souls, Rigby saw something on Mordecai just before he died.

"A smile?" asked Rigby, growing colder. "You knew...this would happen. Heh, Mordy..."


End file.
